Unwavering Brotherhood
by Noble Voyager
Summary: Truly, the flame and burden that they carry would always be symbols of the tight bond they will never hide. A collection of poems based on the 100 themes, focusing on the deep, unbreakable love and journey of the Elric brothers. Non-Elricest.
1. Introduction

**Title:** Unwavering Brotherhood (1/100: Introduction)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward and Alphonse Elric  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Same timeframe as the manga and both animes. The beginning and middle of their journey.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Edward and Alphonse have been through so much hardship, difficulty and pain, but the ties that bind within their hearts never ceased.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> After long weeks of pondering whether I should do this writing challenge or not, I have finally come to my conclusion. At first, I was going to make a 100 theme story for a particular pairing. But I suddenly got quite iffy about that since I somewhat got over these so-called "pairings." So, I just wanted to write about the Elric brothers of Fullmetal Alchemist. Their story is just so inspirational. Anyway, for this 100 themes challenge, I wrote these themes in poetry instead. These can either be rhyming or free verses. I've noticed that it is quite uncommon for people to do poetry here but regardless, I will do my best to make my poems meaningful and fun to read. As for this one, it is actually a summary of the beginning of their journey written in both Edward's and Al's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

...

The journey of these brothers grows not in ease and quietness.  
>But with the blood marked by their sacrifice and distress.<br>Even if it would take the life of the other,  
>How unwavering is their faith for each other.<br>After their mother's devastating death,  
>After she has left them with her very last breath,<br>Their spirits were enveloped in black  
>When they attempted to bring her back.<p>

Oh, my fellow brethren, deeply sunken in the waves of tragedy  
>Have the strength to not wither and be consumed by agony.<br>Let the fiery passion within you vaporize.  
>Let the fighting spirit inside of you arise.<br>These flooding waters from your heart that weeps.  
>May I shelter you with the gentleness that's so deep.<br>May your still small voice resound once again  
>For we have committed a sin we should amend.<p>

From fearing when we should rise up  
>From stumbling when we should stand up<br>From ashes when we should aim higher  
>From subtle choices when we should aspire<br>As these trials hamper us along our way,  
>Let's grip our hands for we won't go astray.<br>As these tears start to shed,  
>We buried these memories that will remain dead.<p>

Despite all these things that dim my vision,  
>We'll keep on living as we fulfill our mission.<br>If it would take the life of the other,  
>"I will still sacrifice for you, my brother."<br>As the new morning sends forth its eternal hope,  
>We will encounter challenges for us to cope.<br>As our future passes by our way,  
>We will begin our journey at the break of day.<p>

...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I apologize for the brevity of this poem. I have so much to say about the journey of the Elric brothers but I might lose the right words in the next chapters since I still have a very long way to go. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Reviews are highly appreciated! Not only that, but I also _recommend _it.


	2. Love

**Title:** Unwavering Brotherhood (2/100: Love)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward and Alphonse Elric, with mentions of Trisha Elric  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Same timeframe as the manga and both animes. The beginning and middle of their journey.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There are times when they lose themselves, but this will never break their love and brotherhood.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Well, this took me longer to write than I thought. Love - it is such a broad and ambiguous theme to write about. Of course there is so much to say about the Elrics' brotherly love but eventually, I managed to say it pretty well in this second theme. This one is inspired by Vic Mignogna's "Brothers" and Ginny Owens' "I Am Nothing." When I looked at the lyrics of these songs, it really says a lot about love for family and your fellow brethren. So, I hope you enjoy this poem consisting of brotherly love. Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

...

Alas! These memories have burned to ashes  
>As the home we were living in slowly crashes.<br>When the unceasing anguish trembles within,  
>Get back up for a new chapter we will begin.<br>My dear mother, a love so strong and deep,  
>You'd stretch forth your hand as we continually weep.<br>You'd wipe away all our tears with that radiant smile.  
>You love us even in our toughest trials.<p>

Now that you're gone, we keep on clinging to the past.  
>But we know that your love will still last<br>Because when a fruit is consumed completely,  
>Its seed will be planted on a vast plain freely.<br>Indeed, love is like a kernel of wheat.  
>If it dies, it will multiply on its feet,<br>Offering your life for the next generation,  
>Giving each other love and consolation.<p>

But the flooding waves of agony are still endless  
>When our spirits were sagging in darkness.<br>We have sunken to be a clod.  
>These doubts inside of us continue to gnaw.<br>We shed our blood, we paid no heed.  
>The sorrow-cup of our hearts continues to bleed.<br>We have led ourselves with hopeless dreams.  
>All we have to do is to redeem.<p>

As time continues to pass,  
>We can't keep on crying for the past.<br>All we can do is to keep on living.  
>Lofty and hopeful dreams, we should keep aspiring.<br>As we soar high and love abounds,  
>There are things we should leave on the ground.<br>If I do not live my life loving my brother,  
>How will I be able to fly further?<p>

We could travel around the world  
>As the vibrant colors of the sky unfurl.<br>We could dedicate ourselves to our journey  
>As we continue to live our lives fully.<br>But all these things will not matter in the end  
>If our love for each other will not ascend.<br>No matter what, we will always be brothers.  
>Even if we fight, we will still love each other.<p>

When a fruit is consumed completely,  
>Its seed will be planted on a vast plain freely.<br>Indeed, love is like a kernel of wheat.  
>If it dies, it will multiply on its feet,<br>Offering our lives for the next generation,  
>Giving each other love and consolation.<br>There will always be things we will lose and release,  
>But we will always remember that love will never cease.<p>

...

* * *

><p><em>May 2011: Noble Voyager<em>


	3. Light

**Title:** Unwavering Brotherhood (3/100: Light)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Alphonse Elric  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Conqueror of Shamballa - where Ed and Al were separated  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Now that Edward is gone, how will Alphonse continue to live on?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I wrote a haiku for this theme. This one is a _very _simple poem I made for only a few days, but it has a deep meaning. I hope you like it. Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

...

As the years go by,  
>my brother, where are you now?<br>I long to see you.

These days I yearn for  
>are the times you're always here,<br>reaping fruitful love.

But now that you're gone,  
>I just don't want to wake up;<br>I need you with me.

I feel so tired.  
>I wish I could spark a smile<br>To light myself up.

How could I do it  
>if you're always so distant?<br>I feel incomplete.

I gaze at the sky,  
>waiting for your arrival<br>as my heart crumbles.

I gaze at the sky  
>that is tinted with scarlet<br>as I contemplate.

I will remember  
>the mark of a selfless love<br>you've poured upon me.

As time passes by,  
>I continue to look back<br>on the days you're here

How could I live on  
>if you're not here by my side?<br>I need you with me.

I see the sunrise  
>(The dawn of a new chapter)<br>as I contemplate.

As I grew older,  
>I've finally realized<br>life's a battlefield.

Fighting for your land  
>The mark of a valiant soul<br>Bringing out his all

From a tiny spark,  
>the flame ignited inside.<br>(The passion kindles)

The light was simple,  
>but it continues to shine<br>for eternity.

From birth, we were taught  
>to always keep on moving,<br>for we have a goal.

As the new morning  
>sends forth its eternal light<br>that shines so brightly,

I will get back up  
>as I continue to walk<br>this path you have blazed.

_..._

* * *

><p><em>May 2011: Noble Voyager<em>


	4. Dark

**Title:** Unwavering Brotherhood (4/100: Dark)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward and Alphonse Elric  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Several years after the ending of Conqueror of Shamballa (During the time of World War II)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Edward and Alphonse experienced the pain and tragedy brought by the World War II.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> It's been a while since I had the freedom to do recreational writing, huh? Well, I've been busy with school lately, with all the requirements and such. But it's already our Mid-School year break again so I'll probably update this frequently... I HOPE. Anyway, I've had this idea for a LONG time now, and it took longer than I expected for me to put it in words. This was inspired by an AMV I watched in YouTube by TheLastWhisper. It was a Fullmetal Alchemist AMV entitled "Does This Darkness Have a Name?" It was a very emotional video; after I watched it, I suddenly got a brainwave for this poem. It's about the Elric Brothers in OUR world who fought during the World War II. After seeing the pain and tragedy it caused, the brothers realized that it's not always about THEIR problems, since we all know that they've been through a lot. They finally came to realize that there are more trials and sufferings in life that are rather more bitter than theirs. So, they set aside their own selfish goals and fought for the welfare of their countrymen. Anyway, I hope you like it. I do apologize in advance if it's not that good. You can just tell me what you like about it or the things I need to improve on. I will very much appreciate it. :)

If you're interested in watching the AMV, you can visit it on YouTube. Here's the link:

/watch?v=vQaGw7MUVe

* * *

><p><strong>Dark<strong>

...

The welfare of our countrymen  
>lies within our hands<br>as we stand up and fight,  
>marking a valiant soul.<p>

But all these pain,  
>blood, cruelty, and hatred<br>endlessly flow like rivers  
>until they wash away the last resilient hope.<p>

Will this madness ever cease?  
>No one hears the cries of the children,<br>let alone the burdens each of us bear.  
>The anguish is thick enough to obscure one's vision.<p>

The rain continues to hammer down,  
>heralding the coming of a storm.<br>The wind howls with its unwavering breath,  
>carrying the scent of a changing world.<p>

I cannot stand seeing  
>my countrymen grieve over so much.<br>I cannot stand seeing  
>my countrymen being consumed whole by this darkness.<p>

My fellow brethren,  
>let us now stand up.<br>Let us pursue our will to fight  
>and together, cast away our fears.<p>

It's not about us anymore,  
>not our own fears and tribulations,<br>but the welfare of our countrymen  
>that lies within our hands.<p>

Let thy lives be the light  
>in this ongoing darkness.<br>Amidst the surging storm,  
>there lies the everlasting light<p>

...beyond the overcast.

* * *

><p><em>December 2011: Noble Voyager<em>


	5. Seeking Solace

**Title:** Unwavering Brotherhood (5/100: Seeking Solace)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward Elric  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Post-Series (Set after "Dark")  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Pain and grief seeped through Edward when he wasn't able to be there for his brother when they needed each other the most; but when he took the time to watch the sunset, he finally found true comfort in the hands of The One.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Here's another chapter from me. It's a fast update just to repent for all those loss time. Anyway, this idea suddenly popped up in my head while I was writing the poem for the theme "Dark". I HAD to write it so that it won't burn out quickly. Just like what the summary says, it's about Edward grieving over the loss of his brother. He wasn't there for him when Alphonse's life was taken away, which leads him to having a hard time accepting it. This poem somehow talks about Ed's conversion from an Atheist to a Christian. We all know that he is an agnostic and one who doesn't believe in God; but when he slowly starts to realize that he doesn't have anyone to run to during this time of pain and grief, when he felt like there was no hope and direction left, he surrendered his life to God, knowing that he couldn't rely on his own strength alone. (And yes, I am a Christian, if you're wondering.) This poem revolves around the introspective. It's written in Ed's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeking Solace<strong>

...

Here I am, pondering over  
>some tragedy<br>as the sun slowly sinks down,  
>letting the sky be engulfed<br>by the darkness.

I sit here, letting myself  
>dwell on this pain,<br>for I knew I could have  
>been there for him<br>when he needed me the most.

I couldn't bring myself  
>to accept the fact<br>that he's already gone:  
>my one and only brother,<br>the only one that I have.

What is left to believe in?  
>I'm living in a world full of madness;<br>a cold, merciless world that  
>takes away lives as if they were<br>blowing off a simple candlelight.

If only I were there  
>when he needed me the most.<br>I could have protected him  
>with my whole life,<br>but it was too late.

This madness of life  
>continues to go on<br>as if everyone in the world  
>was revolving around<br>a Merry-Go-Round.

I sit here, abandoning my  
>own sinful body in the cold.<br>I hear only the soft whispers  
>of the wind, and my head<br>and heart pounding in tandem.

I gaze at those clouds:  
>that dark, ominous overcast,<br>bringing nothing but a  
>gloomy atmosphere<br>as the twilight falls.

Suddenly, I hear a voice  
>calling out for me.<br>I turned around  
>to see if someone was there,<br>but there was none.

It's almost as if it were  
>coming from the sun.<br>Then, it somehow said to me:  
><em>"Do not fear, for<br>__I am with you."_

_"Bury the pain of_  
><em>losing a loved one<br>__into the hands of Mine,  
><em>_for I shall give you_  
><em>comfort."<em>

_"I am the hope to  
><em>_the hopeless;  
><em>_the peace to the  
>restless; the light<br>in your darkness."_

In that moment,  
>when the sun spoke to me,<br>I finally came to realize  
>that I had no one<br>to run to but You.

I've been blind for so long,  
>not knowing that the things<br>that we cannot see  
>are the ones that<br>are eternal.

I've been blind for so long,  
>not seeing what's more<br>important in life.  
>I'm nothing but a selfish,<br>arrogant worrywart.

So, here I am,  
>finally realizing that<br>during this time of pain,  
>I have no one to run to,<br>but You.

...

_And for the first time in his life, he finally got down to his knees, setting everything aside, and prayed. He knew he couldn't rely on his strength alone. Feeling a peace of mind, he surrendered his life to Him._

* * *

><p><em>December 2011: Noble Voyager<em>


	6. Break Away

**Title:** Unwavering Brotherhood (6/100: Break Away)  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Centers around Edward Elric  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Episode 5 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What could be more reason to keep on living when all he could is a door that leads him towards an unknown future?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I know that this is a WAY overdue update, and I apologize for making you guys wait. I've been really busy with school lately, and it leaves me with little time for recreational writing. Other than that, I haven't the time to actually re-watch both series of FMA either, that's why it has been really hard for me to think of something to write for the themes. Now that it's already our semester break, I think I might just have the time for it, but not as much as the one I had last summer. Besides, I still have a lot of home work and projects to do. But I'll make it up to you next time. I'll find time to look for inspiration and improve my writing, as well. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Break Away<strong>

...

As he lies reticent  
>in this dimly lit room,<br>he never ceases to wear  
>a solitary facade,<br>for what could be more reason  
>to ponder over the things<br>the outside world has to offer?

As he looks intently  
>at his metal arm,<br>thoughts of doubt  
>continue to swirl around his mind,<br>for he is afraid to meet life  
>with outstretched arms;<br>all he could see is darkness.

But he will not yawn;  
>he will not spend the rest of his life<br>wallowing in self-pity,  
>for the world never revolved around him alone.<br>A soft, gentle voice is there,  
>and it always assures him<br>that life will be worth-living.

They will learn to clasp  
>the recalcitrant face of truth,<br>and someday,  
>they will banish<br>this last lingering shadow,  
>for they will be free at last.<p>

...

* * *

><p><em>October 2012: Noble Voyager<em>


End file.
